La vie est une chanson, chacun écrit la sienne
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: ABANDON ! Dans un monde où on ne s'exprime plus librement, il ne reste que la chanson pour faire passer des messages. Alors Sherlock, John, Molly, Mycroft, Mme Hudson et plein d'autres prennent leur plume et écrivent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur en créant des parodies de chansons. Se situe un ans après Le problème final. Attention tout de même spoilers !
1. Chapitre 1 : Il a les yeux révolvers

_**Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Marc Lavoine : Elle a les yeux revolver.

Posté le 17 avril.

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Bon ben tout est dans le résumé ! Comme c'est ma première ''fiction'' (je crois que ce n'en ai pas une d'ailleurs ... ^^) soyez indulgents !

Je répondrait à toute les reviews et PM qui me seront adressés, Promis !

Je tiens à préciser c'est un sherlolly !

Je crois que je ne ferais pas de Johnlock mais si le ''chapitre'' suivant pourrait s'y apparenter.

Bref ! trêve de bla bla et je vous souhaite une bonne ''lecture''

* * *

 _Il a les yeux revolver. (Marc Lavoine : Elle a les yeux revolver)_

 _ **A descrption in pink**_

Un peu spécial

Un peu prétentieux

Le visage pâle

Il a les yeux bleus

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

Un peu spécial

Un peu arrogant

Un très beau mâle

Il sait quand je lui mens

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 ** _Il a les yeux revolver_**

 ** _J'ai l'air un peu triste_**

 ** _Car il a cœur de pierre_**

 ** _J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)_**

Un peu spécial

J'crois un peu autiste

Il déduit bien

C'est un très bon chimiste

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

Un peu spécial

C'est mon détective

Il a une impressionnante

Mémoire cognitive*

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

 _Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour_

 _Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retour_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

Il se bourre la gueule

À l'aide de drogues

Malgré les contre-indications

Des toxicologues

 ** _Il s'en fou_**

Un peu spécial

Un peu prétentieux

Le visage pâle

Il a les yeux bleus

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

* * *

 _ **The clothes of deduction**_

A Buckingham

Il se vêtit d'un drap

C'n'est pas un drame

C'est un juste cas

 ** _Sociopathe_**

Il se dessine

Sous des Belfast* fendus

Et je devine

Des histoires défendues

 ** _C'est comme ça_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 ** _Il a les yeux revolver_**

 ** _J'ai l'air un peu triste_**

 ** _Car il a cœur de pierre_**

 ** _J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)_**

Il r'monte son col

Pour faire le crâneur

Il passe près d'moi

Et j'sens bondir mon cœur

 ** _C'est comme ça_**

En vrai il l'adore

Ce deerstalker*

Il est le plus beau

Il est l'meilleur

 ** _Mon Sherlock_**

 _Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour_

 _Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retour_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

A Buckingham

Il se vêtit d'un drap

C'n'est pas un drame

C'est un juste cas

 ** _Sociopathe_**

Il se dessine

Sous des Belfast* fendus

Et je devine

Des histoires défendues

 ** _C'est comme ça_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

* * *

 _ **The sign of love**_

Tu es mon londonien

Je veux être ta londonienne

Je te veux mien

Je serais tienne

 ** _C'est ça l'Amour_**

Habiter

A Baker Street

Avec lui

C'est presque un mythe

 ** _D'la folie_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 ** _Il a les yeux revolver_**

 ** _J'ai l'air un peu triste_**

 ** _Car il a cœur de pierre_**

 ** _J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)_**

J'aime bien l'appelé

Sherlock le violoniste

Au violon,

Il me créé des Play-listes

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

Je sais qu'tu t'enferme

Dans ton palais mental

Tu es mon grillon

J'veux être ta cigale

 ** _Tu es mon roi_**

 _Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour_

 _Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retour_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

Chaque minute

Passée avec toi

Me gonflent leur cœur

Me remplit de joie

 ** _J'suis folle de toi_**

Tu es mon londonien

Je veux être ta londonienne

Je te veux mien

Je serais tienne

 ** _C'est ça l'Amour_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

* * *

 _ **The relation of Baker Street**_

On est une famille

On est là pour ça

Mycroft, John, Lestrade

Mary, Martha* et Moi

 ** _C'est comme ça_**

Il parle souvent

Avec son crâne Billy

Il le prend aussi

Pour son meilleur ami

 ** _Même si y a John_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 ** _Il a les yeux revolver_**

 ** _J'ai l'air un peu triste_**

 ** _Car il a cœur de pierre_**

 ** _J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)_**

Un peu boudeur

Quand on le charrie*

Il adore jouer

Avec Moriarty

 ** _J'n'aime pas ça_**

Quand j'ai appris qu'Irène

Te plaisait

Soit sur que

J'l'ai pas mal jalousé

 ** _Malgré ça._**

 _Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour_

 _Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retou_ r

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

Il me dit

Que je compte pour lui

Mais dans ses yeux

Je n'suis que Molly

 ** _Pourquoi pas_**

Viens avec moi

Mon doux Sherlock

Les autres on s'en fout

Qu'est-ce que j'm'en moque

 ** _J'veux un ''nous''_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

* * *

 _ **Dead of love**_

Avec moi

Il est si gentil

Je crois qu'on est

Bien plus que des amis

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

J'lui apprendrais

Tout ce que je sais

Sur l'amour

Et même sur l'amitié

 ** _S'il m'accepte_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 ** _Il a les yeux revolver_**

 ** _J'ai l'air un peu triste_**

 ** _Car il a cœur de pierre_**

 ** _J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)_**

J'veux t'faire l'amour

Sur mes tables d'autopsie

Je pouvoir t'appeler

Sherlock Chéri

 ** _J'rêve que d'toi_**

J'veux qu'un amour

Naisse entre nous

Je veux vivre avec toi

Et y prendre goût

 ** _Tu n'es qu'à moi_**

 _Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour_

 _Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retour_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

Avec moi

Il est si gentil

Je crois qu'on est

Bien plus que des amis

 ** _Et j'aime ça_**

J'lui apprendrais

Tout ce que je sais

Sur l'amour

Et même sur l'amitié

 ** _S'il m'accepte_**

 _Tellement si beau quand il sort_

 _Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort_

 **Il a les yeux revolver**

 **J'ai l'air un peu triste**

 **Car il a cœur de pierre**

 **J'n'suis qu'sa légiste (x2)**

* * *

* Mémoire cognitive : mémoire qui enregistre tous les souvenirs, détails.

* Deerstalker : casquette traditionnelle que porte Sherlock

* Charrier : embêter

* Martha : prénom de Mme Hudson

* * *

A/N : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous sherlockiens et sherlolliens !


	2. Chapter 2 : Je n'suis qu'sa pathologiste

_**Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle SAUF Stessie.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Marc Lavoine : Elle a les yeux revolver.

Posté le 29 avril.

 **Anciennement Chansons parodiées pour la série Sherlock (2010) : eh oui j'ai changer d'avis par rapport au titre !**

A/N : Bonjour, français/ses, néerlandais/ses,martiniquais/es, canadien/nes, américain/es, italien/nes, suisses, belges, habitant de Taïwan et autres habitants du monde (je suis désolée de ne pas citer toutes les origines mais il n'y a que celles-ci que le site m'indique ^^), merci de me lire je constate que mon style plaît car je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de vues mais peu de commentaires, avez-vous des questions ?

 _ **C'est le rôle des reviews !**_

Vous voulez me dire ''Elle est géniale ta fanfiction'' ou ''Non je n'aime pas'' ou encore ''Tu aurais dû écrire cela plutôt que cela'' ?

 _ **C'est le rôle des reviews !**_

Vous voulez une beta pour corriger les quelques fautes que vous faites dans vos histoires ou corriger les miennes ?

 _ **C'est le rôle des reviews !**_

Vous voulez une partenaire pour écrire une fiction en commun ?

 _ **C'est le rôle des reviews !**_

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris, mais laissez –moi une reviews à la fin du chapitre, car cela prend deux minutes, cela ne vous coûte rien, et ça rends le sourire à _**I LOVE SSHH**_ ! ^^

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier :

 _-_ _ **Amypond14**_ _: oui je te fais un petit hommage en public comme tu l'as fait pour moi ! ^^_

 _-_ _ **Marauders girls**_ _: Petit cadeau en avance pour ton anniv' espérant qu'il te palise_

 _-_ _ **CelesteDiam1789 et**_ ** _lyla grint_** _: Merci pour votre favori, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 ** _Dramaqueen (Marauders girls aussi ):_** _L_ _ance toi c'est génial et exaltant. Sinon je pense que ce chapitre répondra à ta question sinon dis le moi !^^_

 _- **Joglala :** les filles si vous me regardez !_

Enfin voulez-vous savoir d'où est partie cette chanson ? Voici la raison !

Sinon Sherlock, dans les pensées de Molly, comporte des majuscule pour prouver que c'est plus de l'amour qui l'habite (Exemple : C'était Son regard qui me plaisait)

Le texte est normal, les citations de la chanson sont en _**gras et en italiques**_ !

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **POV : Molly**

Toute les deux étions assises sur mon canapé. Stessie, ma meilleure amie, ma tête dans ses mains, jouait avec mes cheveux pendant que je sanglotais encore à cause de Lui.

\- Molly, tu sais si tu veux faire passer un message, écris –le, chante-le et ça ira mieux.

\- Mais je ne suis rien pour Lui !

\- D'autant plus alors ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Et puis comme tu es célibataire...

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr.

* * *

J'étais à Baker Street, je parlais à Sherlock. Non ! _Il_ parlait à _Billy_. Laissant un John perplexe, les yeux plongé dans le vide.

 ** _Il parle souvent avec son crâne Billy. Il le prend aussi pour son meilleur ami même si y a John._**

Il était sur une enquête spéciale une enquête de la plus haute importance. C'était Moriarty, qui post-mortem, avait laissé un jeu pour Sherlock : Retrouver son corps où était caché la clef permettant d'ouvrir le coffre contenant l'adresse où était détenue Sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre. et Son frère, Mycroft, lui avait expressément demander de la retrouver.

D'un coup, Il se tut dans son monologue et regarda farouchement Son violon. Il le faisait à chaque enquête difficile. Et, sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi, Il se mit à jouer Son air triste, de quand il pleut.

Je me mis à sourire. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'Il jouait cet air devant moi. Enfin c'était toutes les fois où je venais pour L'aider dans ses recherches depuis que j'avais quitté Tom.

 _ **J'aime bien l'appelé Sherlock le violoniste, au violon, il me créé des play-listes.**_

\- Molly ne sourit pas, ça l'encourage à penser à elle, me glissa John avec un regard explicite tout en me désignant le téléphone rose qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminé à coté de Billy qui avait était remis à sa place sans plus de cérémonie.

Je fusillai Sherlock du regard, Il me rendit un air indescriptible.

 _ **Quand j'ai appris qu'Irène, te plaisait, soit sur que j'l'ai pas mal jalousé, Malgré ça.**_

Je me levai quand Il me prit la main. Il me fixait de Ses deux sphère métalliques comme s'Il voulait entrer dans mes iris chocolat. C'était exquis et même temps étrangement angoissant. Ses yeux me disaient ''vous me cachez quelque chose''. Son regard me ''lisais'' de l'intérieur comme toute les fois où Il ne me comprenait pas.

 _ **Il déduit bien, c'est un bon chimiste.**_

\- Molly ...

John me regarda intensément et fis les gros yeux à Sherlock, surpris de cette situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous étions aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais cependant ce n'était pas habituel de Sa part de faire ce genre de chose. Il était plutôt du genre froid, distant, hautain.

\- J'ai besoin…

\- De mon aide. Oui je sais, le coupais-je agacée de toutes Ses demandes incessantes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ça que…

\- Vous voulez quoi cette fois ? Un œil ? (John tourna la tête de dégoût. Sherlock sourit.) Une tête ?

\- Non rien de tout ça.

 _ **Un peu spécial.**_

\- Alors quoi ? Hein vous avez toujours besoin de moi pour quelque chose dans ce genre ! hurlais-je au bord des larmes. J'ai l'impression que je ne sers qu'à ça avec vous ! Vous voulez beaucoup mais vous ne remerciez jamais ! J'en ai assez de vous ! Vous me traitez comme une moins que rien, une fragile ! Alors que non Molly Hopper est forte, elle vous supporte ! John je vous plains ! Quoique il ne vous demande rien à vous. (Il me lança un regard d'oisillon blessé, Je fis une moue). Vous n'êtes qu'un salopard remplis d'orgueil et de...charme ! Oui vous me plaisait et vous l'utiliser contre moi ! En fait, vous n'êtes pas mieux que Moriarty ! (Ce fut à Lui d'être blessé) Je vous déteste ! (Il me pris dans ses bras) Sherlock lâchez-moi ! (Je me débattis mais fut vaincue de cette poigne forte mais douce. Je finis par mettre ma tête contre Son épaule et me laisser aller au larmes.)

 _ **Il a les yeux revolver, j'ai l'air un peu triste, car il a un cœur de pierre, j'n'suis qu'sa légiste.**_

John était quelque peu gêné de cette scène, il marchait silencieusement comme un lion en cage. D'un regard je lui fis signe que j'étais désolée de mes propos. Il me pardonna d'un geste de la main.

Mais j'avais le droit d'être en colère, ce détective arrivait à me faire faire des choses dont je n'avais pas forcément envie comme Lui laisser mes clefs de la morgue, Le laisser faire ces expériences avec mon labo, tout ça en jouant sur le fait que je sois amoureuse de Lui.

\- Non vous comptez plus à mes yeux que n'importe-qui d'autre sur terre, me calma-t-Il.

 _ **Il me dit que je compte pour lui, mais dans ses yeux je n'suis que Molly.**_

Je me raidit. Il avait déjà utiliser cette technique pour m'astreindre, je n'allais pas me laissait faire. J'essaya de calquer sur mon visage un masque impassible mais je crois que cela ne marcha pas. Je le vis dans Ses iris gris cendre. Je maintins Son regard qui me faisait vibrer. C'était toujours comme ça. Comme un jeu rituel. Un combat enfantin de regards. Ça L'amusait, pas moi. Je crois qu'aussi loin que remonte ma triste vie, je n'eu jamais tenu tête à un garçon qui me plaisait.

C'était l'arrivée de Mary qui avait tout changer. Elle m'avait ouvert les yeux. Et maintenant je Lui résiste en l'honneur de sa mémoire. Oh ! Mary qu'est-ce que tu me manques ! Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'est ma vie depuis ta disparition. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Stessy, je ne t'ai pas remplacé mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et j'ai renouvelé mon amitié avec elle mais je sais que tu comprendras.

Pauvre John ! J'imagine l'enfer qu'il doit vivre, je le plains d'avoir perdu une femme aussi douce, gentille et attentionnée que toi. Mais il lui reste une partie de toi : ta fille, Rosamund. Elle te ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais elle a quand même hérité du nez et des yeux de son père ! Mon téléphone vibra ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Tout ça à cause d'un simple regard ! Il en faut peu pour me faire réfléchir !

* * *

 _Molly j'ai besoin de toi au labo, tout de suite._

 _M.S.*  
_

* * *

 _J'arrive._

 _M.H._

* * *

\- Alors que voulez-vous ? Le questionnais-je en levant mes yeux de mon téléphone.

\- Vous souvenez-vous du noël où j'ai été méchant avec vous ? fit-Il craintivement, une envie que je ne mettes pas à crier de nouveau brûlant dans son regard.

\- Arrogant, Lui répliquai-je

 _ **Un peu arrogant.**_

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous... ?

\- Vous avez été arrogant pas…juste... méchant.

\- Si vous voulez. Vous vous en rappeler ? me précipita-t-Il.

\- Bien sûr. Je viens de vous affirmer que vous étiez arrogant ! m'énervais-je

\- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, ajouta-t-Il.

 _ **C'est mon détective, il a une impressionnante mémoire cognitive**_

\- Sherlock ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Alors ? m'impatientais-je.

\- Et bien sur mon cadeau, je ..., vous..., je partage votre... amitié, avoua-t-il un geste à l'appui, non oubliez c'est idiot.

C'était la première fois en dehors de Son Grand Saut qu'Il essayait de me dire ce qu'Il éprouver et je ne compte pas non plus la fois où Eurus les avaient piégés.

Il m'avait expliquer qu'il avait était obligé de me faire dire "je t'aime" pour me protéger mais qu'Il su plus tard que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène. J'avais été furieuse, Lui avait flanquer une claque et ne Lui avait pas parler pendant une semaine. Mais après mûre réflexion, je suis allée m'excusée et tout un dialogue gêné a suivit :

\- _Non ce n'était pas de votre faute !_

 _\- Mais ce n'était pas de la votre non plus !_

 _\- En quelque sorte si... je me suis laissé aller à mes sentiments profonds et je n'ai pas mesuré que je pouvais être capable de comprendre le stratagème ! s'énerva-t-Il tout seul._

 _\- Sherlock, ne vous imposez pas cette culpabilité. Je..._

 _\- Chut Molly, me glissa-t-Il en posant délicatement Son long doigt fin sur ma bouche._

 _Puis Il s'enfuit comme un voleur._

 _\- Sherlock ! Attendez, la cervelle j'en fais quoi ?_

 _Trop tard, Il était parti._

\- Sherlock, vous vous mettez des barrière car vous ne comprenez pas, mais vous pouvez les contrôlez. C'est plus qu'une simple chose Sherlock, c'est un état.

\- Oui mais je n'ai jamais éprouvez ce genre de chose, puis après un moment, à cause de Mycroft.

 _ **J'crois un peu autiste.**_

\- Cela peut s'apprendre dans votre cas.

 _ **J'lui apprendrais tout ce que je sais sur l'amour, et même sur l'amitié, s'il m'accepte.**_

\- Vraiment vous m'apprendriez ?

\- Euh, Il faut aller voir un thérapeute ou un psy.

\- Quoi ? Non je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas me confier, je n'y arrive pas. Mais vous, j'ai une grande confiance en vous Molly. Et vous connaissait cela. Vous êtes sortie avec de nombreuses personnes.

\- Vous me flatter.

\- Non je le pense.

\- Eh bien pour une fois vous pensez mal. Je ne suis sortie avec personne.

\- Rohh, une personne aussi charmante que vous ! se rendant compte qu'Il avait peut-être un peu trop parler, Il mit sa main en bâillon sur sa bouche. Désolé.

\- Non ça ne me dérange pas, je rougis.

Il y eut un silence pesant tout aussi gêné que nous deux. Mon regard passait de Sherlock à John, celui de John de moi à son meilleur ami, et celui du détective, de son compagnon à moi.

\- Bon, hum, je vais vous laisser vous m'inviterez pour la crémaillère, hein ? nous lança John en descendant les escaliers à vive allure.

Pendant quelque instant Sherlock réfléchit pendant quelques instants ses yeux en état de nystagmus*

\- Excellente idée John ! Puisque tu n'habites plus ici, cela fera un vide ? Venez Molly, nous allons apprêtez votre chambre.

\- Vivre ici ?

 _ **Pourquoi pas.**_

\- Bien sûr ! Cela vous offre beaucoup d'avantages, vous serez plus proche de St Bart's et de la maison de votre meilleure amie...

Comment savait-il ?

\- ... et vous me tiendrez compagnie.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis pas un chien.

Ma pique Lui fit détourner le regard, les yeux humides.

 _ **Et je devine des histoires défendues**_

\- Sherlock, je suis désolée.

\- Non, déclara-t-Il en reprenant son masque de fer, vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous en rappelez. Faites-moi plaisir, Molly, restez ici et apprenez-moi, je veux me rendre agréable pour John.

 _ **Habiter à Baker Street avec lui c'est presque un mythe, d'la folie.**_

Ce fut moi qui eu un pincement au cœur. Était-Il vraiment gay ? Il faisait tout cela pour John.

\- Il se plaint constamment que je sois blessant avec les gens.

\- Je confirme.

\- Mais aussi depuis qu'il y a eu ma ''chute'' je fais face à des chose que je ne connait pas mais que vous pourriez m'aider à apprivoiser, reprit-il, et je pense aussi à ce que vous avez fait déjà pour moi et ce que vous êtes à mes yeux et…

 _ **Tellement heureuse et pleine d'amour. Tellement heureuse depuis son grand Retour.**_

Finalement non, ouf ! Mais ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas homophobe. Il se tut. Et je lus dans ce silence des multitudes de choses que je ne discernais pas toutes. De la souffrance, de la colère, un peu de joie, un chouia d'humilité, de l'amitié, et un sentiment que je ne m'attendais pas à voir dans Ses yeux cendrés : de l'amour. Pas de l'attirance, ni de l'affection, non de l'amour. Je me dis que celle à qui Il le devait était une terrible chanceuse.

Je lui pris La main et l'emmena sur le canapé. Mon cœur battait la chamade car Il se laissa faire comme un enfant sage.

 _ **Viens avec moi mon doux Sherlock, les autres on s'en fout qu'est-ce que j'm'en moque, j'veux un ''nous''.**_

\- Et dire qu'il a fallu que Moriarty me tende un piège pour que je me rende compte que…

\- Chut, Sherlock, j'ai compris.

Il fit une moue enfantine.

 _ **Un peu boudeur quand on le charrie, il adore jouer avec Moriarty. J'n'aime pas ça.**_

Il se plongea ensuite dans Son mind palace. Je pris Sa tête dans mes mains, ce qui ne le dérangea pas du tout, car il était vraiment concentré. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, Ses boucles brunes coulaient comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. Les Siens étaient joints sous Son menton.

 _ **Je sais qu'tu t'enferme, dans ton palais mental. Tu es mon grillon, j'veux être ta cigale, tu es mon roi.**_

Je renversai ma propre tête en arrière contre le mur. Je pensai à ce que je pourrais dire à Sherlock si je n'avais pas cette maudite timidité. Des choses, tellement enfouies en moi, que les ressortir me font du mal. Regret ce seul mot pendait à mes lèvres.

\- Regrets, chuchotais-je.

\- Hum ? fit-Il.

\- Non rien laissez tomber.

 _ **J'veux qu'un amour naisse entre nous. Je veux vivre avec toi et y prendre goût. Tu n'es qu'à moi.**_

Une obsession aussi, Il était mon obsession. Quand je fermais les yeux je pensai à Lui. Quand je suis à la morgue, j'entends Ses coups de cravaches et Sa voix de baryton. Quand je suis chez moi avec Toby, que j'ai failli appeler par Son prénom. Dans le blog de John que je lisais tout les jours avec ma tasse de thé.

 _ **Tu es mon londonien, je veux être ta londonienne, je te veux mien, je serais tienne c'est ça l'Amour.**_

Je dus m'assoupir car lorsque je fus tirée de ma rêverie, je scrutai l'horloge. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais avec le grand Sherlock Holmes, toujours Ses bouclettes dans mes petites mains.

 _ **Chaque minute passée avec toi, me gonflent leur cœur.**_

Celui-ci dormait sur mes jambes fléchies en tailleur. Je n'osai pas le réveiller. Je passai mon doigt sur Ses lèvres. La tentation était grande mais je la fis taire d'un geste de la main.

 _ **Me remplit de joie, j'suis folle de toi.**_

Je regardai par la fenêtre sans voir tomber la neige de noël. Ce que je voyais c'était les moments passés avec Lui. La journée où j'avais ''remplacé'' John lors de Son grand Retour. Ce fameux noël. Les morts à la morgue. Les expériences. Tout.

 _ **Sherlock, je t'aime, après l'impossible ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est la vérité.**_

\- C'est une de mes phrases favorites : Après avoir éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il est nécessairement la vérité.

\- Sherlock ! m'exclamais-je en m'écartant du canapé.

\- Vous voyez mais n'observez pas Molly, j'avais les yeux à demi clos ! De plus vous penser à voix haute ! Et puis passer son doigt gelé sur mes lèvres n'était pas non plus une grande preuve de discrétion.

\- Vous m'espionnez ! m'écriai-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

\- Non je m'inquiète pour une… euh, pour une amie ! m'expliqua-t-Il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Sherlock arrêtez ! ça suffit !

\- Molly je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis vraiment A… amou…

\- Stop ! Vous allez encore me faire du mal Sherlock, comme vous le faites toujours.

\- Mais Molly, si je vous fais du mal c'est parce que je ne contrôle rien, j'ai une partie déduction et une partie sentimental, c'est la seule partie que j'ose à peine vous montrer, sinon elle est invisible. L'autre je la garde pour les autres. Molly vous comptez pour moi. Je vous ai dit un jour que toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur ont droit à leur pièce dans mon palais mental. Et j'en ai une pour vous...

\- Dites-le droit dans les yeux et je vous croirez !

\- Je suis amoureux de vous Molly ! me hurla-t-Il en m'attrapant la taille et en me déposant Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Sherlock…soufflais-je.

\- Désolé, se reprit-t-Il, en reculant de deux pas.

\- Non, non c'est bon, ça va c'est juste que venant de vous c'est…comment dire…étrange.

\- Étrange ?

\- Oui.

\- Moriarty avait raison, j'ai bien un cœur finalement, m'annonça-t-Il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Je Le laissai faire. Cinq minutes plus tard je le regrettai. J'entendis une masse humaine tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ni une, ni deux, je couru vers Sa chambre, ouvris la porte à la volée et Le vit étalé par terre toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Overdose. Ça ne me fait pas rire Sherlock.

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le 911.

* * *

Un jeune homme. La trentaine. Les yeux bleus.

 _ **Et les yeux bleus.**_

Des boucles brunes encadrant son visage blanc. Blême.

 _ **Le visage pâle.**_

\- Molly tu t'occuperas aussi de Moriarty ? A moins que tu ne veuille le faire, car c'est ton ex, auquel cas je demande à Brennan, l'interne, de le faire, m'expliqua Stamford, mon patron.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mike, je m'en charge.

Je lorgna James. Si il n'avait pas était un psychopathe, je pense qu'on aurai fini ensemble mais bon, il a choisit sa voie. Je regarda de le l'autre coté. Si Il n'avait pas était un sociopathe, je pense qu'on aurai fini ensemble, mais bon, Il était comme ça. Puis je repensa à Tom, il est ostéopathe, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à rompre, son métier était trop prenant. On ne se voyais plus.

Qu'est que j'avais avec les hommes finissant par la sonorité "phate" ? Psychopathe, sociopathe, ostéopathe ? Rohhh, parfois je me détestais !

Ses lèvres bleuies. Oserais-je ? J'ose. Et d'un seul coup Ses lèvres se réchauffent. Ses yeux papillonnent. L'homme se relève et me regarde. Je n'ose plus bouger. Plus respirer. J'ai peur de le brusquer. Mais en vrai je suis en état de stupeur avancée. Comment l'homme qui était, i peine deux secondes, allongé sur ma table d'autopsie, pouvait s'être levé et me ''lisais'' ainsi ? Je rougis. Il était nu. Une pensée me vint. Pas très catholique.

 _ **J'veux t'faire l'amour sur mes tables d'autopsie, je pouvoir t'appeler, Sherlock Chéri, j'rêve que d'toi.**_

\- Qu'y a-t-il Molly ?

\- Rien. C'est bon.

\- Oh, dit-Il après un moment, la pudeur.

\- Non, enfin, je….

\- Vous mentez, dit-Il simplement.

 _ **Il sait quand je lui mens.**_

\- Couvrez-vous, Le priai-je en lui tendant un drap.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Buckingham, il me semble.

 _ **A Buckingham, il se vêtit d'un drap, c'n'est pas un drame, c'est un juste cas, sociopathe**_

\- Non vous avez raison.

Il attrapa son Belfast et se vêtit.

 _ **Il se dessine sous des Belfast fendus.**_

Et le fils deerstalker.

\- Vous…

\- Arrêter de me vouvoyez Molly, m'ordonna-t-Il doucement.

\- Vous le faites bien.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer Molly, rectifia-t-Il.

 _ **Avec moi, il est si gentil, je crois qu'on est bien plus que des amis.**_

\- Finalement tu l'apprécie ce chapeau !

\- Si tu me promets de ne pas le répéter, euh…oui je l'aime bien.

 _ **En vrai il l'adore, ce deerstalker, il est le plus beau, il est l'meilleur, mon Sherlock.**_

\- Ça t'embellit, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

 _ **Un très beau mâle. Tellement si beau quand il sort. Tellement si beau, je l'aime tellement si fort**_

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda-t-Il

\- Overdose. Sherlock tu devrais arrêter, j'ai parlé à une amie toxicologue et…

\- M'en fou !

\- Sherlock, tu…, tu es mort à cause de ça !

\- Tu vois bien que non.

 _ **Un peu prétentieux. Il se bourre la gueule à l'aide de drogues malgré les contre-indications des toxicologues, il s'en fou.**_

-Je prends ça. Ça me servira pour l'enquête, déclara-t-il simplement en prenant la clef rouillée.

\- Non Sherlock, c'est une pièce à conviction et...

\- Un indice. Molly s'il te plait ce sera mon cadeau.

\- Ton cadeau ?

\- De noël. Molly ! On est le 24 décembre !

\- Où vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je, voyant qu'Il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- A Baker Street, voyons ! dit-Il en ajustant l'encolure de son manteau

Je Le suivis dès qu'Il me prit le bras.

 _ **Il r'monte son col pour faire le crâneur. Il passe près d'moi et j'sens bondir mon cœur.**_

\- Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? C'est chez nous que se passe la fête Molly !

\- Ça m'étais passé au-dessus de la tête, désolée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a que moi, toi, Lestrade, John, Mme Hudson et…Mycroft.

\- La famille quoi !

\- Oui tu as raison.

Il me sourit. Moi aussi.

 _ **On est une famille .On est là pour ça, Mycroft, John, Lestrade, Mary, Martha et Moi**_

 _ **C'est comme ça.**_

\- Molly ! Molly !

Je sentis qu'on me secouait.

\- Molly ! continua la voix. Molly, tu baves !

\- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- Tu baves Porcinet !

\- Je…hein ? Stessie, c'est toi ?

\- Oui ! Tu as fait un rêve d'après ton sourire il était beau. Je suis sûre que ça Le concerne.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Tu as chanté et je t'ai enregistré.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai réajusté ta chanson et je t'ai mise sur YouTube.

\- Tu as quoi ?

Elle partit en courant.

\- Stessie je vais t'étrangler !

\- Attrape-moi !

* * *

* MS: Mike Stamford.

* nystagmus : Suite de mouvements saccadés et rapides des globes oculaires, indépendants de la volonté, souvent symptomatiques d'une affection des centres nerveux, allant de haut en bas ou de droite à gauche.

* * *

A/N : Alors ? Verdict ? Qui se doutait que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Est-ce que je suis allez trop vite entre eux deux ? Même si c'est dans l'imaginaire de Molly ? Mettez tout ça en commentaires ! Et n'oubliez pas si vous avez aimé de le partager autour de vous ! ^^

Bisous,

A la semaine prochaine pour une déclaration d'amour mais pas celle que vous croyez !

 **Ps : Le concours tient toujours et la chanson de Molly sera bientôt sur YouTube !**


	3. Chapter 3 : En attendant The Game

_**Disclamer :**_

 **Personnages :** Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

 **Histoire :** M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)

 **Epoque :** Moderne. (XXIème siècle)

 **Lieux :** Londres/Angleterre.

 **Inspiration :** Matt Pokora : En attendant la fin.

Posté le 20 mai.

A/N :Désolée pour l'attente ! Mais révisons, devoirs, famille étant les ralentissements ! Mais aussi à cause d'une nouvelle fiction que Dramaqueen et moi sommes en train d'écrire !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la vie est une chanson chacun écrit la sienne, je pense ralentir le temps d'attente entre les chapitres.

*Attend une réaction*

S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal !

Je vous explique la raison : j'ai des examens en juin (vous savez de quoi je parle...) et j'ai réellement besoin de réviser alors voilà.

Laissez une reviews à la fin cela peut-être me donnera l'inspiration plus vite, qui sait ?

Sur ce , bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Et n'attends the Game.**

Je m'en remets à toi

Quand ça tourne mal

Quand le ciel s'écroule

Sur mes p'tites étoiles

Je me sens si triste

Depuis que t'es parti

De la pluie dans mes yeux

Quand Mary est morte

Quand je vois ta fille

Qui est aussi forte

Que son cher papa

S'il te plait pardonne-moi

 _Je perds l'équilibre_

 _Dans mon mind palace_

 _Malgré devant toi_

 _Je n'perds pas la face_

 _Souvent je te pleure_

 _Mon petit frère de cœur_

 **Il y a des jours comme ça**

 **Où j'vais pas bien**

 **J'ai envie d'me droguer**

 **Je pense à mon chien**

 **Je crois qu'j'vais pleurer**

 **Il y a des jours comme ça**

 **Où tu me manques**

 **Revient à Baker** **Street**

 **Sinon J'fais sauter la banque**

 **A la dynamite**

 _Regarde-moi j'peux pas_

 _Avouer mes sentiments_

 _Regarde-moi j'mens pas_

 _Je t'adore réellement_

 _Regarde-moi vraiment_

 _Ensemble jusqu'à la fin_

 _Reviens à la maison_

J'm'en suis remis à toi

Quand la roue a tourné

Quand je suis d'venu

Le mal-aimé

Tout ça à cause de qui ?

Moriarty mon ennemi.

A cause d'un mot de trop

Northbury la tuée

Et maint'nant j'ai l'coeur gros

Rien qu'd'y penser.

J'suis désolé

Marie reviens s'te-plait

 **Il y a des jours comme ça**

 **Où j'vais pas bien**

 **J'ai envie d'me droguer**

 **Je rêve de mon chien**

 **Je crois qu'j'vais pleurer**

 **Il y a des jours comme ça**

 **Où tu me manques**

 **Revient à Baker street**

 **Sinon J'fais sauter la banque**

 **A la dynamite**

 _Regarde-moi j'peux pas_

 _Avouer mes sentiments_

 _Regarde-moi j'mens pas_

 _Je t'adore réellement_

 _Regarde-moi vraiment_

 _Ensemble jusqu'à la fin_

 _Reviens à la maison_

Nos enquêtes notre monde

Nos courses folle 'travers Londres

Les tueurs les bandits

En prison c'est fini

On s'retrouve tous seuls

Toi, moi et ma filleule

J'veux pas rater ma vie, gâcher la tienne

Rêve de ta Mary comme si c'était une reine

Je n'veux pas que tu l'oublie je veux que tu l'aime

Et n'attends The game

* * *

A/N : Verdict ? Ça ressemble à un Johnlock ? Même si je n'en suis pas plus fan que les sherlolly je pense faire un os sur leur relation Post-Mary ! Merci Larysa-Roswell de m'avoir fait aimé ce couple ! Et merci à toi Amypond14 et Dramaqueen de m'avoir donner envie d'écrire !

Bisous mes Sherlockiens !

A dans deux ou trois semaines !

Ps : Pour les gens que ça intéressent vous pouvez prendre les paroles et les chantées sur YouTube mais n'oublier pas de me citée ! Merci !


End file.
